Christmas Time!
by MandaPanda33
Summary: May and Drew meet in the Pokemon centre for a party on Christmas eve. What will happen? Contestshipping daml Etc.


I dont own Pokemon

* * *

A couple of days after May's Fortree contest win, the group consisting of May, Max, Brock, Ash and Pikachu were all headed into the sunset. Given that it was evening, Brock, the one always thinking, softly suggested that the four of them find shelter. After all it was Christmas tomorrow.

"I'm so excited for Christmas!" Max exclaimed, being the young child he was.

"Holidays are always a great time in Hoenn. I'm getting a little excited here myself. After all, I get to see Joy again! Heehee!" Brock said, a blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"Before you get all excited, can you at least tell us where we are going? Having to camp out again…ugh!" May exaggerated as she threw her arms up into the air, emphasizing that she did not want to camp out again.

"Well, because we are getting so close to Lilycove city, we might as well travel for a bit longer until we make it to the Pokémon centre." Brock concluded as he trailed his finger along his very own Town Map, the other 3 huddled over his shoulder intently.

"Yes!" May backed away pumping her fists in the air," I finally get to sleep in a Pokémon centre!"

"Why are you all excited? You hope your going to see Drew tonight at the Christmas Party?" Max said mischievously, tilting his glasses.

"No! That's not it at all!" May said nervously, now running off to the Pokémon centre that came into view.

"May, wait up!" Ash spoke for all the boys as they ran behind her; containing their excitement for what they were seeing: a Christmas Pokémon centre.

And what a sight to behold! Christmas lights adorned every visible edge of the roof and icicle light on every window cill. There were also pine plants with lights encircling them lined up to guide visitors to the door. A few light-up Stantler and Delibird figures could be seen as well.

May stood in front of the mechanical doors, hands on her hips. She sighed in annoyance when she saw the guys huffing and puffing to catch up. Shaking her head, she walked in.

"Hello! How may I help you today?" Asked a friendly Nurse Joy as May approached the front desk. May always wondered why they would act so friendly when she knew they never met before.

" Room for four, please." May asked politely.

"Certainly, just one mome-"

"I am willing to wait my whole life for you, my love. Forever and ever I-" Brock abruptly stopped as Max pulled at his ear, dragging the yelping Brock along into the hallways, earning a sigh from May.

"Uh, you guys are in room 16. Have a great stay!" Nurse Joy happily waved them off, glad to be out of that situation.

"I call top bunk!" Max called loudly dropping Brock, earning stares from people in the hallway. Ash gave chase right away, being the energetic child he is. Brock eventually ran after them, having to get off and brush himself off first thanks to Max's outburst.

"They do this every single time!" May said to herself angrily.

"Talking to ourselves again?" A green haired boy suddenly asked, coming out of nowhere.

"Drew!" May said surprised, "No, I was just…Get that smirk off your face!" May said, turning red.

"Haha, I'm just kidding May! You know that." Drew laughed.

"May? What's taking you? I'm hungry! I want to eat!" Yelled Ash down the hallway.

"I'm coming!" May shouted back hoping that would delay the nagging, "Drew, I guess I'll have to talk to you later, thanks to impatient Ash."

"Tonight," Drew concluded, "Are you coming to the party?"

"Oh, yes of course! I'll see you there?" May asked, hoping he would say yes.

"Yes, I'll definitely-"

"May! Were leaving!" Max said cutting Drew off as he walked by, catching on of May's arms, and dragged her along. May sheepishly waved back at Drew, who smirked at her. Oh how he loved travelling alone…

* * *

As May dug in to her extra cheese Pizza, she began noticing that whenever the boys would have an extra moment, they would be looking at her. May was getting wary.

"What is it?" May suddenly snapped, causing all the boys to look up at her, even Ash.

"Well, don't think we didn't notice what went on with Drew earlier." Ash knowingly said as Max nodded approvingly. May gave them a frown.

"Are you kidding! We were only talking! Me and you talk all the time!" She said, addressing all three of the guys, her small frown still evident on her face."

"Maybe you should reconsider your feelings for him. I was watching your body language as you two were talking." Brock, the know-it-all of love, said knowingly.

May grabbed a piece of Pizza, reached into her pocket and grabbed a 10. After eating a bite she put the money down on the table.

"I'll see you later. I'm going for a walk." May said as she got up from her seat and walked off.

* * *

"Absol, Flamethrower!" Drew commanded. He decided today would be a good day to train Absol and Flygon. Also, it was a good pass time.

Absol breathed out an array of flames in the size of a whirlpool. Big at the top, small at the bottom.. Drew looked over to his Flygon who was steadily flapping his wings to stay in the air, waiting patiently for a command. Drew smiled at him.

"Surround the flames with a sandstorm!" Drew told him as Flygon flapped his wings in acknowledgement kicking up tiny rocks and sand to make the flames a dirty light brown. Once Drew was satisfied with the swirly mess his two Pokémon made, he decided to finish up the practice appeal.

"Absol, ice beam! Flygon. Finish it up with an iron tail!" Drew had commanded once more. Absol had froze the moving tornado into a pretty sparkling structure. Flygon took its leave and smashed the top with its tail, making some small hails drop down and some crumble down. Drew frowned for a moment until his Pokémon looked back at him, waiting for comments.

"Good job guys. The ending could use a lot of work, but overall it was a good thing. Take a long rest." Drew told them. He was glad to get some training in before Christmas.

* * *

May returned from her walk to the Pokémon centre. It was starting to get dark outside, and the party started in 2 hours. She was starting to get a little nervous. She was hoping that Drew would like what she was wearing. The truth was, she really did like him on the inside. She would never ever tell any of her travelling companions that, she didn't think that any of them would understand. Yet ever since she first met Drew in Slateport city, her feelings for him grew and grew. She thought that maybe tonight-since it was Christmas eve-miracles might happen. She so hoped so.

May was applying her mascara carefully, blinking each time the brush came in contact with her lashes. She then proceeded to find a suitable semi-formal dress for the evening. She decided on a blood red dress that went down to about mid thigh, and hugged her curves perfectly. May then decided that she was going to curl her hair, and got out the appropriate iron to do so.

After she was done with that, she was on her way out the door.

"May!" She heard Ash call to her, "We were just about to come looking for you! Are you ready to go to the party?"

"Yes, I am." May replied as she locked the door and threw the key to Brock who had a pocket. Brock caught it and turned the other way, leading the group to where the party was being held.

"Wow, there are a lot of people here!" Max announced.

"There sure are!" May acknowledged looking around, spotting green.

"Well, I'm on my way to the punch bowl! See you guys later!" May said with guilt. She knew the guys knew what she was up to.

Drew was leaning against a pillar, not too impressed because he hadn't seen May yet and he also was just bombarded by a fan girl. He looked to his right after hearing growing footsteps, and spotted sapphire eyes.

"Hi, May." Drew spoke first knowing all too well that May certainly wasn't going to be the first to make a move.

May smiled nervously. "Hi, Drew."

"Nice dress, it suits your eyes." Drew said, attempting to win her over with a compliment.

"Thanks, Drew…"May said, still nervous.

Unknown to both of them, the three boys were right behind them listening to the whole conversation. Not that there was much. Yet.

"SURPRISE!" Max yelled as he pushed May right into Drew. May put her arms up right against his chest and took a deep breath. She started to feel all tingly inside. She felt Drew shake his head at Max while he was holding her there. May shuddered a little under Drew's big protective arms, but eventually backed away, glaring at the boys.

"Get. Away." May said dangerously, getting steamed at them for ruining her moment.

"Okay, Okay. Fine." Ash said, giggling like a child the whole time.

May turned back around to face Drew again. She smiled, fidgeting.

Drew wanted to roll his eyes at May's awkwardness, but failed halfway as his eyes caught something green.

"May." Drew said as she snapped her head up to him. "Look up."

She did as instructed.

Mistletoe.

"You know what that means?" May trailed off.

"Of course I do." Drew said, a smirk appearing on his face.

Drew leaned in and touched foreheads. He smiled and took a quiet deep breath, and went in. His warm lips touched May's cooler ones. May felt her whole body tingle as he was kissing her and he was enjoying it as well. She could feel his warm breath on her face as he pulled away, both of them panting.

"Drew…"May said.

"May…I love you." Drew said as he placed his forehead on hers again.

"I love you too, Drew."

* * *

Soory about the ending, It didnt turn out as nicely as I wanted it to. Oh well...What did you think? Please review, I would love some feedback!


End file.
